


Uptown Girl Redoux

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: AU-episode related, Gen, M/M, What if fic, game on, pre-Kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: What if Kurt had gone to Dalton the day of the Uptown Girl practice instead of Blaine? What if he had been who Sebastian met first and the Warblers had been praising Kurt instead of Blaine? What if...?**EDIT: Changes & Updates made as well a BETA'd. 7/14/2018





	Uptown Girl Redoux

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much in a really really long time, I've been in and out of the hospital a lot lately, so it's taken a huge toll on me. However this kept coming up on my Spotify and I just kept wondering, what if it was Kurt? And then my head cannon started rewriting things and... yeah, here you guys go. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Kurt missed The Warblers, ok not entirely accurate, he missed two Warblers, and they were late to meet him for coffee in the cafe near their dorms which could only mean one thing. Improptue Warbler sing-a-long. Grinning as he heard the dulcet sounds of Uptown Girl he smiled and moved closer. Today he'd dressed down a little, no infiltration required, no dress code, just a visitors pass. So he wore his favorite white skinny jeans, lavender button down and charcoal vest to accent his slim waist.

Crossing his arms as a soft smile graced his face he watched with fondness as the boys danced and harmonized. Leaning against the door jam, he chuckled a little at some of the antics. They could be such hams during practices. How could anyone think anything otherwise? And this song, talk about total opposites. He should be singing it to one of THEM. That thought brought a brighter smile to his face but had hadn't felt the need to hide it, because he knew they were all too distracted to notice. He hadn't seen the new green-eyed boy who had taken a keen interest in him, that was for sure.

At least not until he snuck up and started singing to him, making Kurt's eyes go wide. Wasn't this familiar? Well, hell, WAIT! Where was this guy taking him? Shit, his body didn't seem to care that he shouldn't be dancing or singing with the enemy, especially the hot new lead of the enemy. He had a sweet, caring boyfriend back in his own Glee Club. Still, he danced, sang, smiled, and played with the French teacher, who hugged Kurt once she saw him before shooing them back to the club room.

When the song ended, he was practically accosted by a group hug. "What are you DOING here?" Seemed to be the biggest question. Flowed of course by a resounding, "Where's Blain?" Which made him roll his eyes.

"I was meant to meet up for coffee with my two FAVORITE Warblers, but I got stood up so I thought I'd come here and catch them and maybe clip their little wings." He turns to look at Nick and Jeff with a raised brow. Both looked guilty and slightly fearful.

Nick speaks first. "CLIP?"

"No clipping please, Kurt! We'll be good!" Jeff promised as he held his hands up pleadingly.

"Ahh, the sweet sound of Niff begging, how I've missed you." Kurt held his arms wide and laughed as both boys pounced on him, hugging tight. "Damn puppy eyes."

"It's not nice to have favorites, Kurt." Thad pouted at the ex-member. "You're here just for Nick and Jeff?"

"Well, they're the only ones who call me, so yes. I am. They invited me up for coffee; I had a free afternoon, so I came." He sighed shrugging a little before sitting down. "You all do know how entirely inappropriate that song is for you to be singing right? If you guys got any LESS downtown man, they'd have to tie sandbags to your ass to keep you from getting into the clouds. There's a reason he's a mechanic in the video." He snickers and their pouts.

"That's not the point, what did you think of it though?" The new guy cocked his head smirking.

Kurt narrowed his eyes a moment looking the boy over. He was leaning on the desk, hands in his pockets, long, long legs stretched out, it looked like he was slumping but years of social training showed his spine was straight. "I thought it was... ironic. Musically, flawless, as always." He praised, and the others whooped.

Nudging Kurt, Nick was quick to add. "Would be better if we could get our countertenor back, though." Sebastian's head snapped up, and his attention which was already on the gorgeous boy who'd shown up to his practice was THE Kurt.

"Wait, wait, you're the Counter Tenor? Black Bird?" Sebastian frowned suddenly. They couldn't be serious. He hardly looked like he had the vocal chops for that kind of range.

"Yup! He also sang an incredible rendition of Don't Cry for Me Argentina. People cried, Sebastian." One of the older Warblers added sighing a little. "How did we let you go, man?"

"You're just mad, Blain followed." Kurt huffed playfully smacking at said guys leg.

"Um, we REPLACED Blain." Another guy pointed to Sebastian. "We haven't found another you."

"Sorry, Boy's, I'm Haute couture," Kurt told them a playful smile on his lips then pushed at Nick and Jeff. "You promised me coffee. I expect to be properly caffeinated. Let's go. And not that crap in the cafe either. Lima Bean, boys. Now." He ordered, and they both groaned. "Don't give me that, you don't even have limits on those stupid credit cards. You can afford my coffee addiction for one afternoon."

"Mind if I tag along?" The three stop, Nick and Jeff wide-eyed while Kurt is assessing Sebastian with a steely eye. "Fine." Sebastian's grin makes him add. "But, you may not buy me coffee, as you know I have a boyfriend already. So what you're planning won't be happening." Turning on his heel, Kurt leads the way out of the room.

Stunned Sebastian feels his heartbeat pick up. He's never really HAD a challenge before. Kurt had looked at him for less than a minute and instantly know his endgame. "Damn, Bas, he's got you in check-mate before you even started the game." Someone slapped him on the back.

Grinning Sebastian shook his head looking at the other's who were laughing. "Oh no, Boys, this is going to be a much better game. The stakes are higher, and my opponent and I might be equally matched this time." He licked his lower lip and skipped a bit calling out for the other three to wait up. This, Sebastian thought, was going to so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I've really missed this, and you all! I hope it was at least a fun read. Please let me know what you thought! If I could improve or anything... it's been so long, I think I might have lost my knack somehow. :(


End file.
